


No Love Like a Tree's Love

by darktensh17



Series: Two Mages and a Broody Elf [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, Other, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever headed Merril's warning about not frolicking around the trees because it makes them jealous. Hawke, Anders and Fenris certainly learn though. Tree/Fenris</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Love Like a Tree's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_in_the_water](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_in_the_water/gifts).



Frolicking was not something Fenris would ever admit to doing; especially not to Merrill. It should be noted however that the type of frolicking Fenris preferred was likely not anything like what Merrill did. And if it happened that Merrill did partake in this type of frolicking … well he didn’t want to think about the things that Carver and Merrill did together. Ever.

Usually he preferred frolicking indoors; usually in his own bed, or Hawke’s, and there was the one time at Anders clinic, the time in Hawke’s study, oh yes and that time in the Chantry (that one was Anders idea). It could definitely be said that really, really liked to frolic, especially with his two favourite mages. This was of course another thing he would never admit, loving mages.

Needless to say most of their frolicking was done indoors. He never really paid any attention to what Merrill said about never frolicking where the trees could see because they tended to get jealous. In hindsight perhaps he should have.

The evening began normally enough; a trip up to Sundermount to see the Dalish, lots and lots of spiders and undead, and then camping under the stars. Their party consisted of Hawke, Anders, Merrill and himself. While Hawke, Anders and himself made camp on the ground, Merrill had found a nice tree to sleep in, one that was far enough away from the tree they had chosen to make their bed under. Fenris suspected that the situation suited Hawke and Anders perfectly; they certainly kept throwing each other looks and staring at him when they thought he wasn’t looking.

By the time the they had their bedrolls set up Hawke and Anders were not even trying to conceal what it was that they wanted. The second he had his sword unstrapped and on the ground, near at hand should he need it, they were on him, pushing him against the tree to kiss and touch him with greedy mouths and hands. Fenris wondered how to two managed to be so horny all the time, perhaps it was a human thing. Not of course that he was complaining, especially not when Hawke was nibbling on his ear and Anders was rubbing him through his leggings. Fenris was almost loath to admit how easy it was for them to turn him on.

Above them the leaves began to rustle.

“Do you know what you do to us?” Hawke asked as he began to undo the straps of Fenris’ armour. “Watching you fighting is beyond hot but even walking in front of us is enough to turn us on. You have no right to be so sinfully sexy.”

Fenris snorted and tugged at Hawke’s robes to get Hawke to remove them. “You are both just insatiable.”

From where he had kneeled in front of Fenris, Anders chuckled. “Guilty as charged, now that we’ve established that, we are all far too dressed.” As he said this he proceeded to divest Fenris of his leggings even as Hawke finally managed to get rid of his breastplate and then the rest of the armour soon after. “This is the best way to see you, if we could it would be nice to have you parade around naked all the time.”

“But Anders, if he was always naked then everyone would be able to see him; I don’t want to share this eye candy.” Hawke captured Fenris’ lips in a hungry kiss stopping any protests Fenris may have had in regards to the current conversation, which he did not approve of at all.

Anders laugh was short and deep, Fenris could feel the vibration of it against his pelvis as Anders nuzzled him. “Heh I guess you’re right, let’s show our lovely elf how much we appreciated him.” He then proceeded to show Fenris his appreciation via a very wicked tongue to Fenris’ hardening erection. Hawke’s way of showing his appreciation was with kisses and touches and at one point by sucking on the tip of Fenris’ right ear, which caused Fenris to practically melt into the tree they were leaning against.

It was about that that things got horribly ludicrous. There really was no other way to explain it.

Hawke and Anders were suddenly pulled away from him with twin squawks of surprise and indignation. Fenris’ eyes flew open at the sound and he was immediately going for his sword, before he had even moved an inch something was wrapping around his waist to hold him in place, the texture immediately made him think of tree bark.

Fenris looked down at what was restraining him and confirmed that he was right, it was tree bark, in fact it was one of the larger roots from the tree that they had settled under that was currently restraining them. Turning his head he quickly located his lovers who were tied to the tree’s trunk by another large branch.

“Holy shit! What the hell is going on?” Hawke’s exclamation was definitely a reflection of what they were all thinking. “I don’t feel anyone using magic so how the hell did this tree move?”

Anders shook his head looking just as confused. “I don’t think it’s a spell, neither Justice or I sense a mage. I’d uh almost say that the tree moved by itself.”

“That is an insane theory even for you.” Fenris was not amused in the least, while the root seemed to just be holding him in place for the moment it was not exactly the most comfortable position. He was currently being held about a foot off the ground by the root around his waist, and while the hold wasn’t strong the feel of the rough bark irritated his skin slightly. “It must be magic.”

Fenris would have said more but suddenly he was being move, the tree shifted him and gently placed him on the ground. Now that he was on the ground Fenris tried to phase through the root but found that he could not for some reason. This did nothing to soothe his already frazzled nervous.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the trunk seem to flash. “You said it wasn’t magic!”

“Actually I said it’s not a mage, that was definitely magic but it feels like it’s coming from the tree itself. Maybe it’s a super special magical awesome tree?” Anders did not seem to be as disturbed by this as Fenris was, and thought Anders, should be. “Isn’t this cool Hawke?”

Hawke, the traitor, nodded in agreement. “When we get down we should definitely study this tree further, oh! We should bring Merrill over to study it to; she uses a lot of earth magic.”

Anders didn’t seem to like that suggestion as much but nodded. “Fine as long as there’s no blood magic involved.”

The two would have gone on if Fenris hadn’t suddenly let out an outraged cry. A smaller branch had come over to him and one of the twigs from it was stroking him! “Do something!” He cried as he tried to squirm away from the branch, what it was doing wasn’t entirely unpleasant but it was beyond odd and invasive.

Hawke and Anders seemed to be no help though, while they initially just stared in shock, when they did start trying to do something they weren’t able to free themselves from the tree. In fact they were soon trying to fend off tree limbs themselves when the more branches came up and divested them of their trousers. Soon they too were being stroked by branches but at a much slower pace than Fenris. This could have been due to the fact that neither Hawke nor Anders had lost their erections during this entire incident. Perverts.

Fenris tried to wiggle to get away from the branch stroking him but it did no good, he sufficiently pinned down to the ground by the tree. Suddenly the root restraining him shifted and several other branches came forward and grabbed his arms and legs; his arms were further restrained while two other branches pulled his legs apart. Fenris tried to struggle against the branches but stopped with a strangled cry when a sharp line of pain spread across his buttocks. One of the branches had just spanked him! He lifted his head to get a better look and was mortified to see that there was a small branch that looked to have its leaves slicked back, hovering not far from his entrance.

Turning his head Fenris looked over at Hawke and Anders for help, there was no way they were going to let him get sexually assaulted by a tree right? The looks on their faces though told him that they were fairly interested in what was going on. They were also more tightly bound than they had been the last time he looked, which meant they had likely been trying to get free. The most obvious restraints were to their hands which were no longer visible under the twigs keeping captive.

“It’s okay love.” Anders said soothingly, causing Fenris to wonder if his fear was showing on his face. “We’re right here for you, and as soon as we’re free we’re going to torch this tree.” His comment caused the branch and around himself and Hawke to tighten causing them to groan in pain. One of the smaller branches with many leaves on it crawled up to his face and the leaves covered his mouth, effectively silencing him.

Hawke chose not to comment about the tree, likely deciding that it was better to be able to talk. “Just keep your eyes on us, I’m sure Merrill has heard us and is already on her way to save us.”

 

Fenris swallowed and nodded. He could help but suck in a deep breath of air though when he felt the tip of the branch probe his entrance and a sticky substance begin to seep into him. He tried to squirm away but the branches restraining him only held him tighter. The branch began to push further in; the leaves felt smooth and were likely there to keep the bark from rubbing Fenris’ entrance raw. Fenris wasn’t sure if he should feel flattered or even more horrified that the tree was thinking about his comfort. A brief thought about how the tree even knew about and how to prepare someone came to mind but the thought was quickly banished. It then occurred to Fenris that all the branches restraining him had leaves covering the bark anywhere that a branch was touching skin.

The twig that was wrapped around Fenris’ slowly hardening erection began to stroke slightly faster, the head of the branch coming up to tease the opening at the head of his penis. Fenris couldn’t help but let out a small moan of pleasure, what the tree was doing was mortifying but it felt good, it really did seem to care that this was a pleasurable experience for him.

The sap inside of him seemed to be a slightly less sticky version of regular tree sap; Fenris didn’t doubt it would still be hell to clean out. He could feel it filling him slowly, the twig shifting inside him to coat him quite thoroughly. He shuddered as the twig found that spot inside him that made his body arch with pleasure. The leaves on the tree seemed to rustle more quickly, perhaps a sign of the tree’s excitement

Not long after the twig inside of him pulled out and Fenris lifted his head to look at what was happening. A larger branch took the place of where the twig had been. This one too was covered in leaves but it looked to be slightly thicker than Anders, who was slightly thicker than Hawke though the dark haired mage was longer. Fenris tensed as he watched the branch slowly move forward, just teasing his entrance at first. He couldn’t help but relax as a new twig came up and began to stroke his hair and his ears. It was the touch to his ears that really helped him to relax.

When the thicker branch entered him Fenris couldn’t choke back the cry that escaped him. He heard Hawke murmur something that was likely comforting to him. His words were unneeded though, while the branch inside him felt odd it didn’t feel bad, it filled completely. There was a slight burning pain as his body tried to adjust but the little bit of pain didn’t bother Fenris he enjoyed a bit of pain during sex.

Fenris turned his head to look at Hawke and Anders; they too were receiving the same treatment and seemed to be enjoying it as well, the tree had even freed Anders mouth. Despite it all their eyes were focused on Fenris and he could see the love they felt for him shinning in their eyes. It made him feel closer to them at this moment despite that they were some distance away. That thought though was quickly washed away and his mind clouded over with pleasure as the branch found his prostate again. He cried out in pleasure and began to press back against the branch.

The pace began to pick up, the branch moving faster inside him always hitting that one spot. Soon Fenris could only concentrate on the pleasure feeling his orgasm build up slowly, almost agonizingly so. His throbbing erection was being stroked by one twig and another was fondling his sack, between those sensations and the stimulation to his prostate his orgasm was intense. For a moment Fenris saw all the colours of the rainbow before everything went white. His body shook from the force of the orgasm until he was completely spent and went limp only half-conscious.

He heard shouts of pleasure from Hawke and Anders some where to his left but he barely paid any attention to them. The branches and root shifted to cradle him and slowly lay him on his bed roll, soon after Hawke and Anders were deposited just as tenderly on either side of him. They each give him a kiss on the cheek and then cuddled against him. It didn’t take long for them all to fall asleep.

 

The next morning they woke up to the smell of breakfast and Merrill grinning at them knowingly. “I told you; you can’t frolic around the trees in the forest because they get jealous.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely the fault of its_in_the_water. Completely


End file.
